


Echo November

by SiaAriel



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Deutsch | German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about a RPG Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo November

[/hack 35712]  
  
Access granted  
  
[/open 35712]  
  
Geburtsnachweis  
  
Name: Cassandra James  
  
Mutter: Mariah Donoughvan  
  
Vater: unbekannt  
  
Geboren am: 27.3. 2068  
  
[/ delete 35712]  
  
Shure?  
  
[YES]  
  
File deleted  
  
[/upload 35712]  
  
No permission  
  
[/enter password]  
  
Password correct  
  
[upload 35712]  
  
Upload completed  
  
[/open 35712]  
  
Geburtsnachweis  
  
Name: Echo November  
  
Mutter: Juliett November  
  
Vater: unbekannt  
  
Geboren am: 27.3. 2068  
  
[/exit]  
  
**Hello Cass.**  
  
[/EXIT]  
  
**Why are you here?**  
  
_Fuck._  
  
**What are you searching for?**  
  
_Ich muss etwas tun. Schnell._  
  
**Why are you here?**  
  
[/attack]  
  
**What are you doing?!**  
  
_Es hilft. Mehr._  
  
[/attack]  
  
**Stop it!**  
  
_Ich denk nicht dran._  
  
[/attack]  
  
**STOP IT!**  
  
_Nein. ___  
  
[/attack]  
  
**…**  
  
_Ist er fort?_  
  
[/exit]  
  
Shure?  
  
[YES]

  
  
 

Echo wachte wieder aus der Matrix auf. Es war gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Wer auch immer das gewesen war, er war nah dran gewesen. Zu nah. Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Echo… Sie war als exzellente Riggerin unter diesem Namen bekannt. Aber niemand wusste, wer Echo tatächlich war. Ihre Kunden warfen einfach eine Auftragsbeschreibung in einen bestimmten Briefkasten und ihre Drohnen holten sie ab. Die Aufträge selbst wurden auch von Drohnen ausgeliefert und dabei brachten sie gleich ihre Bezahlung mit. Niemand wusste wo sie lebte – auch wenn das nie länger als 48 Stunden derselbe Ort war – niemand kannte ihr Gesicht und niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand kannte ihren Namen! Und schon gar niemand kannte den Namen, mit dem ihre Mutter sie gerufen hatte. Sie dachte, sie hätte alle Spuren von damals verwischt. Damals, nachdem ihre Mutter in diesem Loch verreckt war. Schon damals hatte Echo das Geld verdient, denn was ihre Mutter bekam, das war ein Witz. Davon hätten sie nicht mal die Wohnung bezahlen können, wobei das Loch diesen Titel nicht verdient hatte. Echo seufzte. Sie war zu müde, zu ausgelaugt um sich jetzt mit ihren Erinnerungen zu befassen. Auch wenn ihr der Unbekannte nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Erschöpft drehte sie den Rollstuhl von der Konsole weg und ließ ihn anderthalb Meter weiter in Richtung des Führerhauses des schwergepanzerten LKWs rollen. Dort war eine einfache Pritsche an der Wand angebracht. Echo schnallte den Rollstuhl an der Wand neben der Pritsche fest und hievte sich darauf. Ohne ihre verrissene Jeans und das ehemals weiße Top auszuziehen legte sie sich auf die dünnen Laken. Gähnend drehte sie sich nochmals um, bevor sie die dünne Decke über ihre Schultern zog. „Mary – Schutzmodus aktivieren.“, murmelte sie in einen kleinen Lautsprecher neben dem Kopfkissen in der Wand, bevor sie die Augen zumachte und einschlief.


End file.
